The Veiled Quest
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: The PJO gang are barely home 5 minutes (metaphorically speaking) when Rachel recites a new prophecy taking them all the way to... Scotland? With memories changed to transfer students from Ilvamory the PJO cast is at Hogwarts ready to be faced with whatever is thrown at them to help Harry and complete there quest, even detention with Professor Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok just a disclaimer all characters belong to JK and Uncle Rick. Also I have to give credit where credit is due, though there are many crossovers where the Demi-clan goes to Hogwarts this fic is based off of one in particular. The Blessings of Hecate by BrokenTimeTurner thank you for the inspiration! I will be using many similar ideas as BokenTimeTurner so I felt it was only fair I added a disclaimer for her (or him, I don't know) as well. Now on with the story!**

 **Leo: Am I in it?**

 **Me: Yes**

 **Leo: Awesome… do I get a scene where I'm a fireball?**

 **Me: We'll see… ;)**

 **Percy: Oh! Can I be a hurricane!**

 **Jason: I want to be a storm!**

 **Me:... This is why I don't promise anything in advanced. -_-**

 **Percy POV**

"Chiron! I just received a prophecy!" Rachel shouted running to the dining pavilion. Oh, come on. Couldn't the Oracle just take a break? I don't maybe for just a hundred years or so, let me live a long human-ish life? I thought I'd at least make it to my birthday. I swear if it's anything harder than my last algebra test...

"You have? We just finished two great prophecies? Couldn't we just take a break for another melenia?" Thank you! Chiron gets it!

"Well, they just kinda happen you know," Rachel said almost sheepishly.

"Come we should speak of it now, inside. Annabeth, Percy, you might as well come now so I don't have to tell you about it later. We know how this goes," curse Chiron. And the fact that he's probably right.

"Would you mind reciting it?" Chiron asked as we gathered inside.

"Past 16 he once again must lead the rest with a veiled sprain.

Wisdom and death guide his hand through the secret land.

Dove and forge together again come to aid times raze.

A prophecy for the lightning boy the five must bar

For the in the serpent's clutches all may fall."

"Well, looks like we're going on a quest," I said shoulders slumped.

"You don't know it means us," Annabeth said unconvincingly. She may be a good liar but she can't lie about something this painfully obvious.

"I must agree with Percy. It couldn't have been more obvious about who will be going. The only thing that strikes me as odd is that 6 campers were mentioned when it so clearly stated 'the five must bar'." Chiron concluded.

"I think I can help with that," someone said from the doorway. To the untrained eye she would simply be seen as a beautiful women, but to a trained eye she could clearly be spotted as a goddess. Also I know who she is.

"Lady Hecate," Annabeth gasped spotting the goddess here. I had to admit I thought the only god that I would ever see at camp was a forced Mr. D.

"Lightning does not refer to a demigod but to one of my citizens who has a scar on his forehead in such a shape," lady Hecate said walking further into the room. "Apollo just informed me that a prophecy had been decrid. I do believe this is what I've been waiting for. You see my people are in grave danger. I lost control of them as times changed and their numbers grew. You see I am the goddess of magic. I can not be a goddess of magic in the world, without people still truly believing in it. Unbeknownst to you and even many of my own brethren there is a whole separate world of monsters and creatures. A world within ours that is both very different and yet very similar. There are people who can harness magic, witches and wizards and they are at war. But this prophecy gives me hope that the demigods may sway the tide in goods favor." My jaw dropped. Witches and wizards? I guess after everything it wasn't that hard to imagine, but it still seemed like a pretty big thing. And they're at war? Why is there always a war! My mouth processing this like it did most thing, meaning slower than my head spoke on its own accord.

"What?" I asked. Annabeth elbowed me. I looked over to see a 'she's a goddess, seaweed brain!' look on her face. I feel like she has that face on a lot.

"My lady," Annabeth started. She paused. "What?" She asked. Ha-ha!

"Everyone has the ability to do magic. It is an ability latched onto one's very soul. For most this is a locked ability, which is often what make mortals so inferior. But there are some who have unlocked the ability. Now, as the goddess of magic I have the ability to unlock anyone, even someone who otherwise would not have been. To lock however is a harder job. Magic wants to be released so it is much easier to release than to lock up. Once one is past the age of 11 I am incapable of locking these abilities. That is the age in which witches and wizards start schooling for wizardly talent. I believe I could unlock the members of the quest to make their jobs easier." Hecate ended her rant. Which sounded really cool by the way. I went to get Nico, Piper, and recently returned Leo. Hecate had a lot more to explain. A boy in England, a school in Scotland, and a backstory predating said boy. I had a feeling we should all be here to hear this, just so it doesn't have to be repeated.

 **Harry POV**

"Really?" I asked interrupting Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh good, Harry come have a seat. Now where was I. Yes! 5 transfer students this year, from Ilvamory. Isn't that exciting? Now we have to go back to the burrow, Dumbledore asked if we'd help them when they first got here. The poor dears have never been to England. They'll be terribly lost, poor things. We can't take them here though. No it seems we will be going back to the burrow. I would understand if you wanted to stay here though Harry, dear. I know you two get very little time together. What with school during the year and those awful people most of the summer, I'd understand if you preferred to stay with Sirius. But I'll admit I'm a little excited to see the new children. I would hope you'll all help them in any way you can. You remember your first year. Only difference is everyone else there year isn't new aswell for them!" Harry plopped down on the stool next to Hermione, leaving her in the middle of him in Ron, thinking over everything he'd just heard. 5 transfer students? He was just about to ask how they'll be sorted when Hermione started.

"Oh I've read all about Ilvamory! I wonder what it's like there! Oh, I can't wait to meet them!" Hermione gushed.

"Ilvamory? Where's that?" Ron asked.

"America," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Massachusetts to be exact," Hermione added. God she really did know everything didn't she?

"How old are they?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, right," Mrs. Weasley muttered. "Two your year, one Ginny's and the other two are Fred and George's year," she concluded.

"They'll have a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore to be sorted when they first get here, then they'll come to the burrow to stay with us until school starts." I played nervously with the hem of my shirt. I _didn't_ get as much time with Sirius as I liked but the idea of not being with Hermione and the Weasleys wasn't an appealing one. And for some reason I _really_ wanted to meet the new students. Strange. I was almost unnaturally eager to meet them. I'm probably just curious is all.

 **Piper POV**

"Hufflepuff!" It was August 18 and we were now at Hogwarts to be sorted with the Headmaster. Percy had just been sorted into Hufflepuff and Annabeth was up next. I missed Ilvamory. I know my memories aren't real that it's just the mist but the fake memories get clearer and the real ones fade more every minute. Hecate told us this was necessary for the mission to succeed. The only way to stay undercover was if we believed it ourselves. Annabeth was worried we wouldn't be able to even complete the quest without remembering it but Hecate assured us that our demigod instincts will lead us in the right direction. Even if we don't remember what demigods are, let alone being one. How else were we supposed to learn all the spells we should already know?

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted from Annabeth's head. She seemed disappointed not to be with Percy but based on the hat's descriptions Annabeth definitely belonged with 'those of wit and learning' just as Percy belonged with 'just and loyal'. Leo was up next.

"Gryffindor!" The hat was then placed on Nico's head.

"Slytherin!" It yelled. I was last. Though it was a comforting thought to know that no matter which house I'm in I'll be with one of my friends.

"Slytherin!" It yelled. And that was that then. I wonder if the food will be better or worse than at Ilvamory...

 **Percy - 7th year**

 **Annabeth - 7th year**

 **Piper - 5th year**

 **Leo - 5th year**

 **Nico - 4th year**

 **Ok I want to explain why I choose the houses I did. The Hogwart's houses aren't based on your personality but your** _ **most**_ **dominant traits. Though they are all brave and would excel in Gryffindor but I felt that only fit for Leo's more reckless personality. Piper and Nico are thinkers, but not enough to be Ravenclaw. They're Slytherin because they are clever. Leo is quicker to come up with a plan but won't always think it all the way through. Annabeth's greatest strength is her mind so that was a no brainer. And Percy I think should be Hufflepuff because loyalty is his fatal freaking flaw and loyalty is a Hufflepuff trait strait from the hats mouth. Hats mouth. I feel weird even typing that.**

 **Also, I was thinking I might make the PJO characters have different names, you know for their new identities? Anyways I just wanted to know what people think about before I do it. For anybody who thinks I** _ **should**_ **change their names, any suggestions?**

 **Eagerly awaiting reviews - Daisy Jackson (PS who knows where I took Daisy from? I love that show soooo much!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm back. Disclaimer to JK and Rick. Ok let's go!**

 **Leo: Wait!**

 **Me: What?**

 **Leo: Did you rename me?**

 **Me: No…**

 **Leo: Yes! Leo is the most awesome never ever!**

 **Me: Wait a minute.**

 **Leo: Uh oh**

 **Me: I can still change my mind I just couldn't come up with fitting names.**

 **Leo: I think Leo is a fitting name…**

 **Me: Too bad.**

 **Hermione POV**

Oh my gosh! The Ilvamory students would be here any minute! Harry had decided to split the rest of the summer and he'd been here in a week, since there week two weeks until the start of school. A giant crashing noise came from Fred and George's room.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley could be heard calling all the way from the kitchen.

"I love your house," I said to Ron sitting on his bed. Ron clearly had a Chudley Cannon obsession. Ron simply nodded before Mrs. Weasley yelled again.

"They're here! They're here!" She screamed to us. Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and I barreled down the stairs. As we reached the bottom floor the other 5 teens were already lugging their belongings in with them. Strange. They each only carried a single backpack, I'd have to ask about that later.

"Hey!" The one boy smiled at us. He looked a lot like Harry. This boy however was taller, tanner, his hair was just slightly less unruly than Harry's, and his eyes were an altered shade of green. His were darker and softer, almost like the sea, where Harry's were like emerald. "I'm Percy Jackson, 7th year," he said putting his hand out to shake. Fred and George each shook his hand exclusively saying "Feorge and Gred."

"He's Fred, and he's George, and I'm Ron," Ron said pointing to each of his brothers before pointing to himself.

"I'm Hermione, Ron and I are 5th years. Fred and George are 7th years," I said.

"I'm Ginny, 4th year," she said lastly. Percy put his hand down as he had gotten threw everyone.

"Annabeth, 7th year," said a blonde girl griping Percy's now free hand. Her hair is long and straight and she has stormy grey eyes. They made me uneasy. Malfoy has blonde hair with grey eyes. She and Percy had shared a knowing look when Fred and George had called themselves Gred and Feorge. I wonder about that too.

"Piper, 5th year," the other girl said. She had slightly darkened skin and amber eyes. Her brown hair was cut choppy and uneven but still looked beautiful braided with feathers.

"Leo, 5th year," said a short elvish Latino boy with curly brown hair.

"Nico, 4th year," said another boy. He looked almost sickly pale especially in his all black attire and raven hair. He seemed distant and colder than any of his companions.

"Were you guys sorted yet? We're all in Gryffindor," Ginny said. Percy is apparently in Hufflepuff, Annabeth in Ravenclaw, Leo in Gryffindor, and Piper and Nico in Slytherin.

"Wow, what a diverse group, did you guys know each other before coming to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Annabeth and I have know each other since first year, we meet Piper and Leo a year ago, and Nico is my cousin," Percy said.

"We'd known each other a year before we meet the others," Leo piped from Piper's side.

"So why are you lot transferring to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Exchange program, I'll be me and Percy's last year but Piper, Leo and Nico are going back to Ilvamory. Or I mean I guess they could stay at Hogwarts if they wanted to but that seems a bit less than practical," Annabeth answered.

"Ok, I have to ask," I said suddenly. "Where is the rest of your stuff? It can't all be in those backpacks," I said. Annabeth just looked at Piper.

"Extension charm," Annabeth said looking back at me. I certainly would never forget that charm…

 **Hey sorry its so short. I just don't have a lot of time or ideas to move the plot at the moment. I still wanted to get more up so it was short or nothing. I hope to have more chapters up soon. Please review, even a simple comment lets me know** _ **someone**_ **read it. It's just makes me feel really good so please review!**

 **Daisy Jackson**


End file.
